Just Because
by Fireball
Summary: LAST CHAPTER POSTED. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Back to your regularly scheduled summary! Draco blackmails Ginny with her *ahem* underwear. She becomes his slave for 2 months.... Will love ensue or will things go back the way they were? Please R/R.
1. Dear Weasley Family,

Just Because  
  
Disclaimer: don't own harry potter or the characters. I own whoever you don't recognize  
  
Chapter 1- Dear Weasley Family,  
  
" Move Weasel," a cold drawling voice said.  
  
" Hmm....no," Ginny said, pretending to think for a minute.  
  
" You're in my tree!" he said.  
  
" I don't see the words " Malfoy's Tree" on it, so you don't own it," Ginny told him.  
  
" But it's my tree," he said, climbing to it.  
  
" Too bad!" she said. He was getting a bit close to her.  
  
" I'll tell you once more, MOVE," He practically yelled. No one could hear. They were in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
" No," she said simply." Why are you here anyway? This is the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
" I could ask you the same," Malfoy said.  
  
" Well, I'm not moving," she said. She was getting a little nervous. He was getting a little *too* close.  
  
" Well, I'll just send these in a nice little note and send them to your father, explaining how I got them" Malfoy said, ripping her underwear from her pants.  
  
" Give those back," she said, trying to reach them.  
  
" Nope." he said, teasing her with them.  
  
" Give them BACK!" she yelled. She still didn't get them.  
  
" On one condition," Malfoy said.  
  
" What?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Be my slave for 2 monthes. You do what I want, when I want. Starting now," he explained.  
  
" You're crazy, no way," she said.  
  
" Hmm, what should I write? Dearest Weasley Family, I thought you should have these back. They're your Ginny's," Malfoy asked, " Won't they want to know how I got them? Ginny thought hard for a minute.  
  
" Fine," she said.  
  
" Good, follow me," he said. Ginny followed him to the Whomping Willow. He found a long stick and pushed a knob on the tree. The tree froze and a little opening could be seen. They crawled through the opening and found themselves in a room. Malfoy grabbed Ginny and pushed her onto the bed. He ripped her clothes off, with the exception of her robe. He began to lick her, making a little trail of saliva as he went. He went lower and lower until he got to her pussy. He flicked his tongue across her clit and she immediatly cummed in his mouth. She mentally smacked herself. She couldn't give him the satisfaction to know he had pleased her. He moved his tongue over her legs and inserted a finger in her pussy. She moaned again and pinched herself again. Finally he was finished a left her on the bed.  
  
A/N: how was it? Should I continue? REVIEW. you know you wanna. 


	2. Malfoy Curse

Just Because  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP, anything you don't recognize is mine!  
  
a/n: Thanx to m,y reviewers: Blue Eyes, binnie, Hikahi, Dannie7. I am sorry for the rating, I changed it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
  
  
Ginny layed on the bed for at least 2 hours. She was ashamed. How could she have done such a thing? Finally, she put on her ripped clothing and left. Malfoy had left the Whomping Willow off. She climbed through the little opening and looked around her. No one was outside. It was getting dark and was already freezing. She ran inside and crept up to the Gryffindor Tower. She was positive that everyone was eating dinner.  
  
" Oh, h-hello Ginny," A small, squeaky voice said.  
  
" Oh, hi, Neville," Ginny said. She could feel the heat rising to her face. Her clothes were ripped in *various* places.  
  
" Why are y-your clothes ripped?" Neville asked." Did the Whomping Willow get you?"  
  
" Uh yeah, damn tree, " She said. She couldn't stand lying.  
  
" Oh, w-well I'll see you later," he replied.  
  
" Bye," she said waving.  
  
She was positive he knew something. Maybe he saw her with Malfoy. She reached her dorm and thankfully, no one was there. She mended her clothes and put some underwear on. It wasn't that late so she went to eat dinner. She walked down to the Great Hall and opened the doors. Nobody noticed. No one ever did. They were used to it. Every morning, afternoon or night, some couple was fighting, or coming in late. She walked past the Slytherin table and felt Malfoy's eyes on her. She reached the Gryfindor table and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
" Where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Oh, on the grounds." she replied. That wasn't exactly lying. Or so she had thought.  
  
" We just missed you, we were supposed to hang out, remember?" She said.  
  
" Oh I am soooo sorry," Ginny said, she really was sorry.  
  
" That's ok, you wanna do something after dinner?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Yeah...sure," Ginny said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/  
  
Ginny had not seen Malfoy in over 3 days. On the 4th day, she recieved a note.  
  
  
  
Dear Geniva, (she HATED when anyone called her that)  
  
Tonight, 12:00am. Astronomy Tower  
  
-Mr Draco Malfoy  
  
She thought that was oddly formal. She finished her dinner anyway and went to the library. She got a book called "Dragons and Unicorns- What Went Wrong". Apparantly, dragons and unicorns can't mate. She already knew that. It was nearing 11:00 when she left. She went back to her room and grabbed an extra pair of clothes. Just in case..... She went to the Astronomy Tower and waited on a nearby couch. Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.  
  
" Very good, Weasley," he said." Lay,"  
  
" What are we doing?" Ginny asked, laying on the couch.  
  
" Having a little....fun..." He explained.  
  
Malfoy leaned over Ginny and kissed her ever so softly. He kissed her more, each time, harder until her lips were swollen. She knew she shouldn't have been doing that, but she couldn't not. She knew that Malfoy would send that note. He unbuttoned her shirt and pressed his white-hot lips on her skin. Her skin was searing with pain. Suddenly, he stopped and left.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
Weasley is quite easy to manipulate. All I had to do was blackmail her.... I had wanted her for so long. I knew I couldn't tell her how I felt. I am a Malfoy. Love is a weakness and Malfoy's are not weak. We could not be. I sent her a note. To meet me at the Atronomy Tower at 12. When she got there, I sunk behind the shadows and watched her. She sat on the couch and that's when I came out. (a/n: that sounds wrong) I immediatly started to kiss her. I was in Heaven. I unbuttoned her shirt and started to plant my Malfoy Curse. The curse, our curse is like no other. Only a Malfoy has it. It is the kiss in which it is irresistable. Once kissed by the curse, you can never have any other. I had to stop. I may have loved her. I may have benn blackmailing her. But I could not do it. I loved her too much. So I left.  
  
a/n: Please review! you still know you wanna 


	3. Ask Mum

Just Because  
  
a/n: ok, thanx to my reviewers: Dannie7, Hikahi, binnie, Blue eyes, Catalina Royce, scholcomp1, Phersphonie, and squorpionlady.  
  
Phersphonie: I read that story yesterday. It was good. Our stories are alike, I know. I am sorry for that. Thank you for bringing it up. I'll try to change some stuff around.  
  
Chapter 3- Ask Mum  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Why does he do that? Each time. I know I shouldn't be thinking like that, but- Is there something wrong with me? Am I that ugly? Just a little whore? He left so suddenly yesterday. Left me alone on the couch. I knew I had to get up and leave. Malfoy is such a-a little arg! He just a oh, I don't know, to put it plainly- he's a butthole.  
  
~end of Ginny's POV~  
  
"Ginny, are you OK? You've been acting really strange lately." Hermione asked earnestly.  
  
" Yeah. I mean no, I mean, I don't know," She said confusingly.  
  
" Well, when you figure that out, you can come and talk to me. You can tell me anything," Hermione said softly.  
  
" Ok," Ginny said and left.  
  
~Ginny's POV~ (again)  
  
I really don't know what's wrong with me. I know it has something to do with Draco- I mean Malfoy! My God I'm calling him by his first name! What a- here's the word again- butthole. But i have to admit, he is rather cute. No! I can't say that! That is wrong. Weasleys and Malfoys don't fall in love with each other. But, there is that thing, I'll ask mum about it.  
  
~end Ginny's POV~  
  
***  
  
" Potter! What is the formula for a invisibility potion?" Snape snapped. (a/n: hehe)  
  
" Um, powdered horn of a unicorn foal, 3 eyes of a scarab beetle, a tongue of a newt, and um, oh, a tooth of a blood sucking bug-bear," he replied.  
  
" You forgot the centaur hair. 10 points from Gryffindor," He said.  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't fight it. Instead, his mind wandered to Ginny. She was acting so strange. Hermione said she tried to talk to her, but it didn't help. There was definatly something wrong with her. Everyone had noticed it. He only wished he could do something about it.  
  
  
  
A/n: please review.  
  
Notice: I agree, my story s a LOT like Lee Velviet's "The Slytherin and the Slumber Party" Please read it! I am very sorry for this! review anyway 


	4. Leather Pants

Just Because  
  
a/n: ok, thanx to my reviewers: Dannie7, Hikahi, binnie, Blue eyes, Catalina Royce, scholcomp1, Phersphonie, squorpionlady, Ditzy Space Cadets, and Spike Shinizzle. Sorry for the last chapter. It was short. I'll try to make it longer. I would also like to note that there will be a lot of different from POV's from different people in different chapters. Go forth and fornicate!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however own the following: this computer, the "plot" if there is one, my coffee that I am drinking and the chocolate bar too.  
  
Chapter 4- Leather Pants  
  
  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I thought I'd say hi. Everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you could send that one book. The one on the mantle? I need to look up something. I know there's only two copies. One for us and one for...them. Well, anyway please send it!  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
  
  
Ginny re-read the letter a couple of times. She really needed that book. It was important. She took the letter to the owlry and found her little baby owl, Isis. She sent her away with the letter and left for breakfast. Ginny walked in the Great Hall and took her normal seat next to Hermione, only she wasn't there yet. She must have slept in. She actually did that a lot. She was always in the library late at night studying. Ginny took a plate and put some waffles, strawberries, and whip cream on her plate. Soon, Harry and Ron came in looking very VERY angry.  
  
" What's wrong?" Ginny asked them.  
  
" Ferret-Boy," Ron replied.  
  
" Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Since when have you been on first-name terms with him?" Ron asked hastily.  
  
" I meant Malfoy," She said.  
  
" Fine, whatever," Ron snapped.  
  
" What about him?" She asked.  
  
" Oh, he was just talking some rubish. About a Gryffindor. Didn't hear the name," Harry answered.  
  
" Oh, well, I gotta go," Ginny said. He had been talking about her.  
  
***********  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny yelled as she approached him.  
  
" Geniva! How good to see you," he said.  
  
" Don't call me that!" She screamed.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean....Geniva" He added.  
  
" Why have you been talking about me?" She asked.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.  
  
" Don't lie, I know you have," Ginny said.  
  
" I wasn't, if I was, I'd let you know. By the way, meet me tonight in the potions dungeon, at 1:00am. we said, walking away. Ginny stood there, watching the tight leather pants he was wearing. (a/n:that was for Dizty SpaceCadets!)  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW! You know you wanna! Push the little box, and then press the button next to it that says GO. 


	5. The Weasley Curse

Just Because  
  
  
  
a/n: ok, thanx to my reviewers: Dannie7, Hikahi, binnie, Blue eyes, Catalina Royce, scholcomp1, Phersphonie, squorpionlady, Ditzy Space Cadets, Spike Shinizzle, and MaskedMiaka. Go forth and fornicate!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- The Weasley Curse.  
  
  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Here is the book. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. How are you? Everyone is fine here. Percy is constantly working. He is beginning to drink, I'm afraid.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Ginny read the note and looked at the book. The title read, " The Weasley- Malfoy Curse". She quickly flipped to the table of contents and looked for the chapter she needed. Page 131. It read:  
  
The Weasleys and Malfoys have been the biggest family rivalry since the beginning of time. The oldest Weasley was Kedem Weasley. The oldest Malfoy was Synan Malfoy. These two fought ferociously any time they could. One day, preparing to fight, Kedem and Synan cast a spell at the same time, causing the Weasley-Malfoy curse. The curse causes the Weasley family to produce only 1 female every 30 years. The curse causes the Malfoy family to only produce 1 female once every 1000 years. It also causes the Malfoys to obtain a kiss like a dementors. It is said that only the Malfoy's true love can eel the kiss. When they do. It is a searing, white hot kiss. There is no cure for the curse that can be healed medically. There is one way to break the curse, however. The only time the curse will break, is when a male Malfoy and a female Weasley fall in love.  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
I can't believe it! I couldn't love him! I knew I was under a spell, charm anything. How could I love him? He's a-a god I hate this word- butthole! But what if it's true? What if I really am falling in love woth him? What would I do? What would Mom, Dad, everyone think? They would hate me. They would disown me. What would I do then?  
  
~end POV~  
  
  
  
As 1:00 approached, Ginny became increasingly nervous. She didn't know why. At 12:47, she made her way down to the dungeons and waited. She sat on a desk and heard a loud groan. (a/n: hehe, groan). The door opened and Malfoy walked in. He stepped in front of her and looked at her.  
  
" I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
" About?" she asked.  
  
" The curse, I know you know about it," he replied.  
  
" Oh.....that," she said.  
  
" Yeah, that. My father said it can't happen. It won't. I don't believe him," he said.  
  
" Um...." she asked.  
  
" Well, I know it will happen," he said.  
  
" And you know his how?" she asked.  
  
" You have that book. The one only we have?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, I got it today," she replied.  
  
" Well, did you see the riddle, at the end of the book?" he asked.  
  
" I remember looking at it when I was really young," she remembered.  
  
" Did you ever figure it out?" he asked.  
  
" No," she replied.  
  
" I think we need to, what was it again?" he said.  
  
" Oh," she said, trying to remember, " The curse will end with 89736,"  
  
" 89736? What is that?" he asked.  
  
" I don't know," she replied.  
  
" Well, that's all I want," he said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I really want to figure that damn riddle out. What the bloody hell does 89736 mean? I wonder if Dumbledore will know. I think I'll ask him.  
  
~End POV~  
  
  
  
A/N: yay! PWEASE review!!!! ANd read my other stories and review them too! 


	6. Muggle Stuff

Just Because  
  
  
  
a/n: ok, thanx to my reviewers: Dannie7, Hikahi, binnie, Blue eyes, Catalina Royce, scholcomp1, Phersphonie, squorpionlady, Ditzy Space Cadets, Spike Shinizzle, MaskedMiaka, Evil*Fairy, and Weirdy Poo13. Go forth and fornicate!!!!!!!!  
  
binnie: If I finish the story, you wouldn't have any more, unless there is a sequel, which is up to me to write!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics in here!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Muggle Stuff  
  
~At Dumbledore's~~  
  
" Professor, I know you know about the curse," Malfoy said.  
  
" Oh, that, so you know?" Dumbledore replied timidly.  
  
" Yes, and Ginny too," he replied.  
  
" Oh, have you figured the riddle out then?" he asked.  
  
" No, it's too confusing," Malfoy replied.  
  
" Ah, yes, Merlin himself can't figure it out," the headmaster said.  
  
" Can't? As in present tense?" Malfoy asked confusingly.  
  
" Yes, Draco, contrary to popular belief, Merlin IS still alive," Dumbledore explained.  
  
" Oh, ok, well, about the riddle. The numbers, has ANYONE figured it out?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" Yes, one person. But he was brutally murdered," he said.  
  
" Isn't that great?" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
" Yes, well, no use thinking TOO hard. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, go!" she sid, shooing Malfoy out the door.  
  
" I am getting too old for this," Dumbledore muttered to himself.  
  
~Menawhile at Hogsmeade~  
  
" Ginny, what are these things?" Lavender asked.  
  
" Phellytones!" she exlaimed.  
  
" Phellytones? WHat do they do?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know. Let's ask," Ginny replied.  
  
" Ah, yes, young ladies, how may I help you?" the store manager asked.  
  
" What do those do?" Ginny asked, pointing at the "phellytones".  
  
" Those are telephones. Muggles use them to communicate with each other," he repied, taking one out of the glass case. Ginny took the phone part and looked at the numbers. They had letters on them too. Ginny looked closer. There was something about them..... Then, she remembered the numbers from the riddle.The numbers!!! 89736. The numbers, had letters. She had heard of those stupid codes with numbers and letters. Her dad did them all the time. She looked at the buttons and tried to decipher the code. 89736. If you put them into letters, it was: G and D. The curse will end with G and D. Ginny and Draco! She figured it out. She dropped the phone down and ran out of the store. She ran down the street. She ran through the entrance way and bumped into someone.  
  
" Hey, watch it!" Malfoy said.  
  
" Oh, sorry, om, Draco, it's you I found it out. The code, I did it!" She said in one breath.  
  
  
  
A/N: yay! PWEASE review!!!! And read my other stories and review them too! 


	7. The Code

Just Because  
  
  
  
a/n: ok, thanx to my reviewers: Dannie7, Hikahi, binnie, Blue eyes, Catalina Royce, scholcomp1, Phersphonie, squorpionlady, Ditzy Space Cadets, Spike Shinizzle, MaskedMiaka, Evil*Fairy, Weirdy Poo13, supergirl, Dragon Girl, GoldenRed Phoenix, and American Phoenix. Go forth and fornicate!!!!!!!!  
  
Ditzy SpaceCadets: Speedos, eh? That would be hard, i'll try,  
  
ANYONE: I am sorry. This is quickly explained. Sorry. This is the longest fic I have ever written. I'll try!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics in here! (why put these on here? We all know I'm not JK Rowling!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- The Code (This chapter has a song in it)  
  
" The code? You figured it out? How?" Draco asked.  
  
" At that new store in Hogsmeade, the phellytones, or telephones!" Ginny tried to explain.  
  
" What?" he asked. He still didn't get it.  
  
" The telephones have numbers. The numbers have letters! The numbers were letters!" she explained (scholcomp1. Did you get it?)  
  
" Right...the code, what is the answer?" he asked impatiently.  
  
" G and D," she said. She said. Her heart sank. " G and D? So, the curse would end with them? They were to fall in love? Could it be?" She wondered.  
  
  
  
An old man, turned 98  
  
He won the lottery, and died the next day,  
  
It's black fly, in your, chardonnay  
  
It's a death row pardon, two minutes too late  
  
And isn't it ironic... dontcha think?  
  
  
  
It's like rain, on your wedding day,  
  
It's a free ride, when you've already paid,  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who woulda though? It figures....  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
This cannot be happening. I can't spend the rest of my life with her. Even if it means peace between our families. Even if I do.... It just can't no way, no how. If our families were meant to fight, then that is what they have to do. DAMNIT! Why is life so damn bloody complicated? Fuck it, whatever, let's fall in love, have millions of little tiny babies, nae them funny names, have a lot of money, die and then it'll be over with!  
  
~End POV~  
  
Ginny stood there, looking a little confused. Draco's face had gone from confused, to smiling, to angry and then to a look of all of them jumbled up. Draco snapped out of it and took Ginny's hand. THe ran back up to Hogwarts only to be stopped by Snape.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
" Need...see..Dumbledore!" They said in unison, trying to catch their breath.  
  
" He isn't here, McGonagall is headmistress for now," Snape explained.  
  
" Where...she?" the asked.  
  
" In her office!" He explained.  
  
Ginny and Draco left, running up to her office. They didn't even bother to knock.  
  
" What is this?" McGonagall asked.  
  
" Figured....code," Ginny said.  
  
" What? Not even Merlin did," she said.  
  
" Telephone!" He explained.  
  
" See, the numbers on the telephone have letters, the numbers from the code were the letters on the telephone," Draco said, seeing McGonagall's confused face.  
  
" Phellytones, you say?" she asked.  
  
"Telephones," Ginny corrected her.  
  
" I see, well, we need Dumbledore, I guess," she said.  
  
(Short, yes, but you see, I am a crappy writer so neeegh)  
  
(should I just end the whole story here? That'd be mean!)  
  
A/N: yay! PWEASE review!!!! And read my other stories and review them too! 


	8. THe Immortal phellytone LAST CHAPTER! MW...

Just Because  
  
  
  
a/n: ok, thanx to my reviewers: Dannie7, Hikahi, binnie, Blue eyes, Catalina Royce, scholcomp1, Phersphonie, squorpionlady, Ditzy Space Cadets, Spike Shinizzle, MaskedMiaka, Evil*Fairy, Weirdy Poo13, supergirl, Dragon Girl, GoldenRed Phoenix, and American Phoenix, cherries, and HPReader4L. Go forth and fornicate!!!!!!!!  
  
EVERYONE: FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T GET THE RODDLE!!!! Go get your phone. See the numbers? LOOK AT THE NUMBERS. They have letters. LOOK AT THE LETTERS! GET THE RIDDLE SOLVE IT!!!!!!!! sheesh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any lyrics in here! (why put these on here? We all know I'm not JK Rowling!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- The Immortal "Phellytone" ( THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
  
  
McGonagall sat in her chair disbelieving. She could not believe it. Merlin, the greatest wizard of all time could not decipher the code. This girl, this 6th year student, did it, with a MUGGLE device. There was just no possible way. McGonagall sat up straight and picked up a quill and some parchment. She dipped her quill into the ink and began her letter which said:  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
I do not know how to word this correctly. It is impossible, amazing, curious, strange. It might as well be supercallafragilisticexpealidocous! Geniva, she did it. She cracked the code! All by herself, with a phellytone! I thin we need you, NOW.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
McGonagall read it over and summoned an envelope. She hesitated but put the letter in and wrote the address. " Does this really need to be mentioned? I shouldn't bother him. He needs rest," she thought to herself.  
  
" Professor, what are you doing? Aren't you going to send it?" GInny asked, spoting that McGonagall put the envelope in a drawer of her desk.  
  
" No, not at this moment, we shouldn't bother him, he's with his brother, Aberforth," she explained.  
  
" But the code, I mean, what do we do now? I can't spend bloody damned eternity with- with HIM!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at Draco.  
  
" Oh, thanks, well maybe I don't want to spend eternity with you either. It's nost my fault you're so damn arrogant. It's not my fault our families are doomed until the end of the world because I can't asmit that I love you!" Draco screamed. He immediatly turned red with that last part. he didn't know he loved her. In the back of his head he probably knew it, but not really conciously.  
  
" You love me?" she asked him.  
  
" Yes! I love you! I want to spend forever with you! I want you to have my kids, and give you the world. I can't eat, can't sleep, I can't do anything without thinkng of you!" He said in a rather loud voice.  
  
" Oh, Draco," Ginny said.  
  
" Please? Can you love me?" he asked.  
  
" Yes Draco Malfoy, I will," Ginny replied.  
  
" It's about time!" McGonagall said. She watched the whole thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 1 month later.  
  
  
  
You treat me like, I'm a princess  
  
I'm not use to liking that  
  
You ask how my day was  
  
You've already won me over, in spite of me,  
  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised that I love you, for all that you are,  
  
I couldn't help it,  
  
It's all your fault  
  
Ginny and Draco walked around the Hogwarts grounds, hand in hand. Ginny carried a picnic basket full of food, while Draco carried a blanket for them to sit on. They found a little weeping willow and sat under the shade. They spread the blanket out and opened the basket. Ginny took out the strawberies and whipped cream. (a/n: hehe, i'll leave what they are doing up to you)  
  
" Why do you love me?" Ginny asked him, laying her head on his stomache.  
  
" Just because,"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/n: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	9. REVIEW PAGE

Review Page  
  
HAHA MY LITTLE PUPPETS! I have finished my story!!!! OK:  
  
My o so VERY loyal reviwers!  
  
binnie: I think I am the crappiest author ever!  
  
Spike Shinizzle: A sequel? This is where you reviewrs being my little puppets comes in!  
  
Blue eyes: I deleted all my other stories, my other accout is WeirdyPoo13! And when you DO fall off your seat, grab a pillow....  
  
GoldenRed Phoenix: Typos snypos....hehe lol  
  
Schol Comp1: Yeah, no one got the whole riddle thing.  
  
DragonGirl: Too bad....phellytones are the greatest!  
  
Cherries: haha...little puppet  
  
American Phoenix: yeah....  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: Speedo's.....lol, you are one of my fav. reviwers!  
  
supergirl: yeah yeah  
  
MaskedMiaka: I need these arms to type!  
  
Evil*Fairy: Thanx  
  
WeirdyPoo13: Am I the ONLY one who reviews themself? I am such a loser!  
  
squorpionlady: Evilness is GOOD  
  
Catalina Royce: POOP  
  
Dannie7: Duh!  
  
  
  
Those are my reviewers! They are so loyal! HAHA Little Puppets! I should stop with the puppet thing, huh? Well, Lucky says Hi TO EVERYONE! He is my leprechaun that talks to me and tells me to burn things....He likes the red balloons from Lucky Charms!!! 


End file.
